


Movie Night

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Grand Designs: One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Bartender - Freeform, Bisexual Character, Blood, Fluff, Gay Character, Human, Humor, Movie Night, Werewolf, alchemist, all the junk food, donor, friends being friends, psuedo-pack, slice-of-life, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "Did...you guys rob a liquor store that I need to know about? I'm not comfortable with being you two's alibi--I'd sing like a canary in interrogation."~Or, sometimes, all you need is to chill with your friends.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes...I did write something fluff-like and goofy involving my vampire OC--occasionally I have the urge to have good and nice things happen to her to balance out the misery.

In the apartment living room, on the end table to the right of the couch was a massive pile of empty DVD cases--each DVD had already been set into the custom-made automatic DVD-changer beneath the wall-size HD TV.

A Knight's Tale, Batman, Batman Returns, Bloodsport, Freddy Vs Jason, From Hell, History of the World Part I, Mortal Kombat, Pacific Rim, Pirates of the Caribbean, Road House, Sleepy Hollow, Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, The Avengers, The Boondock Saints, The Crow, The Crow: City of Angels, and Zombieland...just to name a few.

The coffee table was covered with food: a massive party platter of spicy chicken wings rested in the center, flanked by two large salad bowls of guacamole and ranch dip; two large 'theatre' buckets of popcorn, covered in real melted butter and salt, rested on either side of the two massive bowls of dips; three party-size bags of Lays chips--sour cream and onion, honey BBQ, and salt and vinegar--were sitting on the floor on the left side of the coffee table, waiting to be opened; two party-size bags of Doritos--nacho and cool ranch ofcourse--were sitting on the floor on the right side. An assortment of theatre boxes of Brownie Bites, chocolate-covered Cookie Dough Bites, Milkduds, and Nerds were stacked on the end table to the left of the couch. 

A small smile formed on the blond-haired young man's face at the spread that he'd set up...just before he set down a massive chocolate cheesecake on the last somewhat empty spot on the table. He stood back a moment, tapping a finger to his lower lip in thought before snapping his fingers and returning to the kitchen--stopping at the hall closet to pull the new styrofoam cooler out and carry it into the kitchen with him.

He pulled the two bags of ice from the sink, emptying them into the cooler before opening the freezer and proceeding to dig out the four quarts of Edys ice cream--French Silk, Double Brownie, French Vanilla, and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough--into the ice-filled cooler. With some effort, the lean blond managed to haul the cooler into the living room--setting it down just next to the left side of the couch, near the end table. He stepped back, wiping a hand over his brow before grinning and dashing back to his bedroom, emerging not five minutes later wearing an two-sizes-too-large white T-shirt--with "How may I IGNORE YOU today?" written on it in black--and a pair of snug-fitted dark green shorts.

He headed back to the kitchen--opening the fridge and proceeding to pull a small, plastic cooler from the bottom shelf; with infinite care, the blond carried the small cooler into the living room--placing it against the wall on the end table to the left of the couch as if he were handling something priceless and irreplaceable. In truth, the cooler's contents were, perhaps, more precious than gold.

A loud knock--more of a kick really--came at the door and he walked over, pulling it open to reveal a tall, well-muscled brunette man and tall, silver-maned woman--both's arms were laden with bags of liquor, with several cases of beer resting on the floor at their feet. The blond stared a moment in confusion before cautiously venturing to ask...

"Did...you guys rob a liquor store that I need to know about? I'm not comfortable with being you two's alibi--I'd sing like a canary in interrogation."

The silver-haired woman let out a wild-sounding laugh at that; the tall, tanned brunette just rolled his golden eyes, before he spoke--his Cajun accent thick on his words.

"Funny Cy. How 'bout ya let us bring all dis in 'fore your 'partment neighbors start askin' stupid questions."

"Don't be such a grouch, Beau-ner--that was actually kinda funny." Came the woman's smooth Italian accent--a wicked smile on her bronze-painted lips; Beau just gave the tanned woman a flat look.

"Whateva, Dante."

With that, Cyrus stepped to the side so that the pair could enter with their loads, then stooped to help carry in the cases of beer. Dante set down her bag--Beau taking to setting up the various bottles of liquor in the second cooler set up infront of the end table to the right of the couch; the silver-maned Italian let out a low whistle at the spread laid out in the room.

"Oh...we gonna have a good night tonight." She said with a smirk--heavily made-up, cat-green eyes alight with mischief; Cyrus laughed some at that--ruffling a hand through his jaw-length platinum locks. Beau looked up, taking a moment to work a kink out of his shoulder as he stood--the brunette made a low noise, almost a growl really, as he eased the stiffness out. Cyrus looked up at the muscular male.

"You okay there, Beau?"

"Some half-breed 'cided ta call me 'Bone Gnawer' when he saw me--had to put 'im in 'is place...mebbe overdid it on da punchin' abit."

"Yeah...you fight and you have a habit of getting very spammy with that right hook." Dante said smugly, taking off her black leather trenchcoat and throwing it over a chair--smirking at the flat look the brunette gave her; she smiled at Cyrus. "I'll go get changed then Beau-and-arrow can make himself comfortable. Don't go makin' out while I'm gone, boys."

Cyrus just shook his head in amusement at that--Dante knew he was gay, and yes, she teased him abit every now and then...but her teasing was never malicious; if anything, she was always the first one to, always, jump to his defense whenever someone tried to insult, threaten, or actually hurt him because of his orientation. Beau rubbed a hand over his temples, a faint lip quirk making itself know; as much as the Italian woman's constant stream of nicknames for him annoyed him, the brunette did find some of them funny--"Beau-dacious" always drew a chuckle out of him. The brunette glanced a moment over the amount of food spread out on the coffee table--his golden eyes leveling on the cheesecake.

"Cy...what's dat 'posed ta be?"

"A chocolate cheesecake with a chocolate Oreo cookie crust, topped with fresh-cut strawberries, hot fudge, French vanilla whipped cream, and white and dark chocolate shavings--I added the toppings myself."

"Dat's not food--even junk food. Dat's a heart attack on a plate."

Cyrus doubled over laughing at Beau's rather blunt statement--what could he say? The older man had a point...but, the blond was already planning on spending an extra hour, or two, at the gym tomorrow to work off tonight's indulgences...so point duly noted and tossed aside for now. After twenty minutes, the silver-haired woman returned in a black, spaghetti-string crop-top and low-rise black silk pajama bottoms--her make-up had been cleaned off, but she was still model-beautiful...and that wicked smirk of hers was still on her lips.

"You're up, Beau-doggy."

Beau just tossed a box of the Brownie Bites at her, then walked back into the bedroom himself. Dante grinned and collapsed on the couch with Cyrus, the pair making themselves comfortable on the over-stuffed leather couch--making sure to leave enough room on the right side for the brunette for when he returned. The blond looked at the silver-haired woman as she ripped into the plastic inner wrapper with her dagger-like teeth; Cyrus tilted his head to one side.

"Is you-know-who okay with you coming out tonight to hang out with me and Beau for movie night?" Cyrus said quietly--almost leery of speaking Death's true name...as if it were an incantation that would summon the diety into the apartment. And, while he did get along fairly well with said-diety, the blond really didn't want to push his luck in the 'good will' department.

"I told him--if he listened, that's another story...but I refuse, come Hell or high water...or straight-up apocalypse, to let anything stop us from having our movie night. You and Beau are my friends, Cy--I'm not sacrificing my friends for my relationship...and if he decides that "oh I'm insecure and don't want you around two other guys so much even if one's asexual and the other's gay", I swear I'll transmute his scythe into a piece of modern art."

"...Uh...since that thing's like...magick, are you allowed to do that?" 

"Don't know, but I'll damn sure try if he tries pulling that 'controlling' bullshit." Dante said--almost-unnervingly serious through this conversation, her green eyes narrowed in thought; Cyrus frowned and laid a pale hand on her own tanned one--blue-gray eyes looking at the vampiric woman in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm good. Just...you know. Assorted shit." Dante said with a shrug, starting to toss Brownie Bites into her mouth--her signal to her human friend and donor to, please, drop the subject for right now. Carefully, the blond reached around the vampire's back to open the small plastic cooler--immediately the woman's attention was drawn to the cooler at the smell of rich iron and copper. Dante turned to look at the cooler when Cyrus had drawn his hand back from behind her--a small smile formed on her face when she saw the chilled packets of blood secured inside.

"You spoil me." She said before pulling one packet out--setting it on her lap so that she could close the cooler again; the blond smiled and offered up a straw from the coffee table.

"I have extra straws for you if you like." Cyrus said, getting a one-armed hug from the silver-maned woman for his thoughtfulness. Dante released the lean blond and--one-handedly--put the straw into the pre-made hole on the packet, proceeding to sip the crimson liquid from the plastic packaging as if she were sipping a Capri-Sun pouch.

Beau returned--clad only in a pair of dark blue sweatpants that hung low on his hips and showed off the practically chiselled build the plus six-foot male had; under any other circumstances--or if it were any other person--both Dante and Cyrus would have admired that degree of physical fitness on a body...but, they had both seen the brunette like this many times by now. Beau walked over and took the empty spot on the couch--scratching at the fresh, still pink scars raked across his left pectoral from his shoulder to his abdomen.

"Is that from earlier tonight, Beau?" Cyrus asked, looking from the fresh scars--only the latest in the macabre painting of scars covering the brunette's body--and up to the other male's unnatural golden eyes. Beau gave a small shrug, settling back in his seat on the couch--a small scowl settled on the werewolf's face as he scratched a hand over his goatee.

"Yeah. Fuckin' half-breed got a decent slash on me wit' 'is claws 'fore I snapped 'is damn neck."

"Wow...that you guys can do that kind of damage to anyone when you...well, you know...look human.." Cyrus said quietly, shaking his head some; the brunette just gave a dismissive shrug before reaching down into the cooler near him and pulling out a bottle of bourbon--proceeding to twist off the top and take a long swig. Dante shifted and swung a leg over the arm of the couch--finishing off the packet of blood and leaning her shoulder against the blond's own.

"Okay...'nough of all this. We are all three here for movie night, so let's get it on." 

"Temptin' offer for a threesome, but I'm asexual." Beau said, a smirk on his on face; the smug, even tone of his voice actually stunning Dante to open-mouthed silence while Cyrus doubled over with laughter for the second time, so far, of the night. Dante finally started laughing--her and the blond young man's mutual laughter finally drawing a relaxed chuckle from the brunette; the silver-maned vampire grinned, finishing her first box of Brownie Bites before she spoke again--trying to imitate a movie director.

"Lights, give me a vodka cranberry, put on something with some sexy...and action!"

Cyrus laughed at that and hit play on the remote control--starting up their first movie for the night...The Boondock Saints; a whoop of joy left the silver-maned vampire as the brunette werewolf put a vodka cranberry into her waiting hand--the werewolf grabbing a handful of spicy wings before settling back into his seat--and the trio settled in for a very long, very fattening for one, very drunken, and very fun night.


End file.
